Confederacy of Independent Systems
The Confederacy of Independent Systems '''(also referred to as the '''CIS, the Separatist Alliance '''and the '''New Order) was a rising galactic power in the Star Wars universe during the dying years of the Great Peace of the Republic. Established by Serenno nobleman Count Dooku (aka Darth Tyranus), the CIS was a conglomeration of various planetary cultures, interstellar corporations and financial groups, that had banded together after leaving the Galactic Republic due to their shared outrage over the corruption in the Galactic Senate and the taxation of multiple trade routes throughout the galaxy. These separatists called for the formation of a new governing body to replace the Republic and were quick to build up vast military resources in order to push forward their rebellion. The Separatist Droid Army was founded and consisted of the combined robotic military forces of the Trade Federation, the Corporate Alliance, the InterGalactic Banking Clan, the Techno Union and the Commerce Guild. Production facilities across these groups' individual homeworlds continuously churned out thousands of battle droids and other war machines as the Separatist movement prepared to attack the Republic head on. Their armies first went on the march during the Battle of Geonosis, which marked the beginning of the three-year conflict known as The Clone Wars. The Droid Army - though not as tactful or intelligent as the clones of the Grand Army of the Republic - numbered in the quintillions and was able to achieve many of its victories through sheer brute force. Many worlds were conquered and enslaved during its rampage and countless atrocities were committed. However, the Separatist victories - and defeats - were all orchestrated from behind the scenes by Darth Sidious (aka Palpatine) as part of the Sith lord's master plan to ripen the galaxy for his own personal conquest. In the latter half of the Clone Wars, the CIS were suffering greater losses. During the Battle of Coruscant, Count Dooku was killed and the Separatist flagship ''Invisible Hand ''was destroyed. General Grievous - supreme commander of the Droid Army - had escaped, but would soon meet his demise at the Battle of Utapau. The Separatists ruling council had relocated to the planet Mustafar, but they would not be safe there as Palpatine had sent his new apprentice Darth Vader there to slaughter them all. Following the deaths of the Separatist leaders, Vader sent out a command signal to the entire Droid Army spread out across the galaxy, ordering all droids to shut down. The Confederacy was no more and the Clone Wars were over. Separatist Units Infantry *B1 Battle Droid *B2 super battle droid *A-DSD Advanced dwarf spider droid *A-Series assassin droid *BX droid commando *Rocket battle droid *"Droideka" Destroyer droid *BL-Series battle legionnaire *Aqua droid *Assassin probe *Chameleon droid *Cold assault droid *Demolition droid *DSD1 dwarf spider droid *E4 Baron droid *E522 assassin droid *Pistoeka sabotage droid "Buzz droid" *Fastlatch security droid *IG-series *LM-432 Crab Droid "Muckracker" *LR-57 retail droid *T-Series *EG droid Heavy Ground Units *Ground Armored Tank "GAT" *IG-227 Hailfire Droid *Umbaran Crawler Tank *NR-N99 Persuader-class Enforcer *Octuptarra Tri-Droid *OG-9 Spider Droid *Protodeka *Scorpenek Annihilator Droid *Umbaran MHC Juggernaut Aerial Units *HMP Heavy Missile Platform *Hunter-Seeker *Trade Federation droid bomber *Vulture-class droid starfighter *Hyena-class bomber *Droid Tri-fighter Aquatic Units *Crab Cannon *Hydroid Medusa *Manta droid subfighter *Trident-class Assault Ship Category:Machine Societies Category:Star Wars Category:Robot Organizations Category:Robot History